


Overlay.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: SuperPhantom snippets. [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Castiel can see the boy and the spirit - his own spirit - that are Danny Fenton.





	Overlay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingPrisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingPrisoner/gifts).



It, the spirit, lingers over the boy. The body of Jimmy Novak only sees the child while Castiel can see what is tethered to the human adolescent; the sight is an...overlay. 

It's white hair give the appearance of a halo above the ebony, disheveled locks despite this boy being a spirit not a celestial being. The dark circles under the blue eyes are made more prominent from the ablaze eyes that, like the hair, are a different color from the boy actually colors for said body parts. 

Despite the years Castiel has spent watching over humanity - over the Winchesters who were hunters of the supernatural - he has never seen such a creature - such a tired oddity. Half dead, half alive. A spirit tethered to its own flesh. Despite the peculiarity of this thing Castiel knows the Winchester's case for this town is not caused by it. A spirit had no want nor power to grant desires of humans - that was the work of a crossroads demon.

**Author's Note:**

> No promises but I might write more because I have an idea for more plot and a curiosity on Danny dealing with a demon. 
> 
> Again this a present for sunflower girl. I hope you enjoyed it! I still have not wrote that protective Vlad meeting the Winchesters idea but I hopefully I'll be struck with inspiration to turn the plot bunny into a short fic eventually. 
> 
> Also oh Cas if you only knew. A certain ghost does indeed have the power to grant wishes.


End file.
